You Look Good In My Shirt
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: A lunch with Mai, Chie, and Nao reveals something to Natsuki. Inspired by Keith Urban's song, You Look Good in My Shirt. I don't own the song or Mai HiME. Just another fangirl being her fangirly self. Title says it all! T for language.


**I'm on my couch with my favorite set of headphones on listening to Keith Urban's song "You Look Good In My Shirt" and I was suddenly struck with the idea of this. So yea. **

**Please don't take this one-shot too seriously. It's just plain fluff... With sprinkles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal lunch gathering with her friends. Just another meal at the cafe where Mai worked at. And it was for a few minutes. Nao, Chie, Mai, and herself ordered their lunch and ate it duitfully after it had arrived. Their conversation remained on neutral ground, talking about the weather, school, everyone's love life, but Nao's. Well Natsuki avoided all of that in general. She just stared at her mayo filled cheeseburger, blushing slightly when Mai turned everyone's attention on her. That was when she knew that something was up.

"So Natsuki," started Mai grinning mischievously, "That's a pretty cute shirt you have on. Where'd you get it?" The orange haired's hand gave a swift wave as she introduced the topic of the dark purple shirt that Natsuki had adorned.

Natsuki blinked as her cheeseburger was about to reach her mouth. Where had that question come from? "Um, the mall?"

"Really? From what store?" asked Chie as she clasped her hands together and propped it on the table to give her head something to sit on.

"Oh, you know.. Just a store." Natsuki replied back. For some apparent reason, the emerald eyed beauty couldn't help but think that she was being interrogated.

Chie and Mai just smirked before laughing. Nao and Natsuki, confused as to what was going on, just sat there.

"It looks good on you, Natsuki. You should wear it more often." Mai said between her laughter. The orange top giggled again as she looked at Natsuki's shirt.

Natsuki uncomfortably coughed as the random compliment was thrown her way. Sure she knew that she was good looking, but she was never good at accept compliments. Unless of course it was from Shizuru.

"I agree," said Chie, a smirk crossing her face. "Looks very sexy. Tell me, did Shizuru pick it out for you?"

Natsuki shook her head and raised an eyebrow at her friends' actions and words. She slowly brought the burger back to her face and bit off of it. Chewing slowly, she glared at Nao, daring the younger girl to compliment her.

Nao just gave her a pointed stare before shrugging. The young red head checked her phone before standing. "So this was fun, but I've got to go. Let's do this again. Actually, let's never." The jaded eyed teen turned around and walked off before anybody could say anything.

"Damn it!" Chie cursed, slamming her fist against the table. "She didn't pay for her food." Natsuki and Mai quickly looked at each other before suddenly bolting from their spot.

"I've got to meet Shizuru. Bye Chie! Bye Mai!" yelled Natsuki as she disappeared.

"I have to feed Mikoto so I'll see you guys later. Have fun Natsuki!" shouted Mai, winking at the dark haired biker, before running off the opposite direction.

Chie was left there, staring at an empty table with a horrified face.

The waitress stood over the frozen teen with a bored look before dropping the receipt on the table. "Have a nice day."

Chie's horrified scream could be heard throughout Fuuka as she saw the price of their meals. Who knew Nao could eat so much?

* * *

Natsuki's feet slowed to a stop as she neared Shizuru's apartment. Patting her bloated hair down to a satisfactory style, she climbed two flights of stairs before ending up in front of her girlfriend's place.

All it took was three simple knocks before a smiling face greeted her. "Hello Natsuki."

"Hey Shiz."

Shizuru quickly shuffled the shorter girl in before closing the door. Natsuki, as she's done many times before, took of her shoes and placed them among Shizuru's neat shoes.

"How was your lunch with Chie, Mai, and Nao?" asked Shizuru as she entered the kitchen to make herself some tea.

"Meh. It was okay," replied Natsuki as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Reaching for the remote, the tv flickered to life as Shizuru came back.

The brunette rested her tea on the coffee table before sitting beside the emerald eyed beauty. Snuggling herself underneath Natsuki's arm, Shizuru felt the smaller girl tense up before relaxing her weight against Shizuru.

"So, it was just okay?" questioned Shizuru, bringing up the lunch date that Natsuki had gone to.

"Mostly," Natsuki threw a strained smile as she remembered. "Chie and Mai were acting all weird though."

"How so?"

Natsuki pursed her lips. "Well, Mai brought up this conversation about the shirt I'm wearing. They asked me where I got it and I told them the mall cause that's where I usually get my clothes. I can't remember the store, but they did ask if you picked it out for me. Then they threw compliments at me, knowing that it makes me uncomfortable."

Shizuru's eyes drifted towards the mentioned article of clothing before a sly look flashed through them. "Hm, I do agree with them, that shirt was made for you."

"Well, if you like it so much, I'll give it to you."

Shizuru shook her head and giggled. "That won't do Natsuki. You look too sexy in it. I've also already worn it." Another laugh rippled through the older girl. "Plus, I'm not intrested in the shirt itself, rather, what's underneath it."

A slight reddish tint covered Natsuki's ckeeks before a strangled cough made its way from her throat. "S-Shizuru!"

"It's the truth, my dear Natsuki."

The younger girl sighed. No matter how many times that they've done this and that, the biker always felt so uncomfortable whenever the topic of touching each other was brought up. It wasn't like she didn't find Shizuru attractive or anything, she loved everything about Shizuru, but the topic had this way of making her just.. lose her cool.

"Wait, what do you mean you've worn it?" asked Natsuki, turning her body to face her companion.

Shizuru's crimson eyes brightened. "It's just like I've said. I've worn the shirt before."

"Really? When?"

"Yesterday."

Natsuki's face twisted into confusion. "How is that possible? This was the shirt I wore yesterday."

The brunette gave a laugh before she faced the tv's bright screen. "Check again, Natsuki."

Natsuki peered down at the shirt she was wearing and finally, throughly, examined it. There didn't seem to be anything different about it. It slightly hugged her frame, but was also baggy. The collar wrapped around her neck compfortably and th- Hold on. She doesn't wear collared shirts. Emerald eyes widened as she finally saw it. Jaws dropping, Natsuki could see amused eyes dart her way.

"I-I didn't wear this shirt yesterday when we met up with Mai and everyone at the karaoke bar..." whispered Natsuki as she looked to the tv, absoring the situation.

Shizuru shook her head, her amusement clearly showing. "I'm afraid not."

"Mai and Chie noticed."

"They did."

"And you did too."

"At first, I didn't. But then you brought it up."

Natsuki groaned as she stared at the comedic couple on tv. "I'm going never going to hear the end of it."

"Ara, most likely not."

"You're enjoying this."

"I am."

Natsuki threw her head back and gave a dejected sigh. Shizuru continued to watch the tv. Natsuki moaned. Shizuru finally shifted her body to face the other girl.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek before whispering in Natsuki's ear. "If it makes you feel any better, you look good in my shirt."

* * *

**I tried my best to get everyone's character, but I think I've failed. Well crap. **

**To sum it up, Natsuki went to lunch with friends. She got teased. Went back to Shizuru's apartment. Found out that she was wearing Shizuru's shirt from the day before. *implied that Natsuki spent the night with our favorite brunette***

**Anyways, I don't really know if Natsuki gets uncomfortable with compliments, but given her modest personality when it comes to showing skin, I concluded that maybe she does. Just a little..**

**Also, I'm sorry to the Nao fans out there. I know she didn't get much screen time, but given her personality, she would've probably spilled the the whole thing to Natsuki. **

**I apologize now for all my grammar and spelling mistakes. **


End file.
